eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Tips and Tricks
This page serves as an extension to the walkthrough that provides tips that can't easily be added to the walkthrough or are exploitative to the point of harming one's playing experience. Tips will be categorized based on when they are most relevant. General Tips *An enemy's item drops can be changed by saving a turn before defeating them. This is useful for getting numerous rare drops, such as those that sell for a substantial amount of money. *Stat gains upon leveling up can also be manipulated in this fashion. Make sure to save a turn before leveling up, then do so until you receive the desired result. Early Game (Chapters 1-3) *There are many box formation buildings that can be constructed early on that can then be placed in an the 4 and 8-tile areas. With the initial fort layout, one can benefit from as many as 5 box formations, increasing HP by up to a whopping 15. *Green and Red Putettos can be found early and rarely drop Young Leaf Jewelry and Red Scarlet Jewel respectively. These items sell for 3000G and 3500G each. With some patience, a few can be farmed and sold to allow one to easily buy equipment from Diethelm's shop. *Ore and Wood can be gathered and crafted into Wooden Shields, which make for a quick, easy source of money or Refined Earth Stones. *One can acquire several Knight and Sage Medals if they earn significant wealth early. Both of these accessories, especially after being upgraded, provide substantial stat boosts that are relevant for the entire first playthrough and possibly for some of NG+. *Knight and Sage Medals can be put to further use by making use of the set effects associated with them. Knight Shield and Knight Shoes work well with the former, while Magician Robes and Shoes work well with the latter. The Knight gear set effect in particular provides some additional much-needed durability due to the +10 HP. *Fia will gain access to summons very early on, which allows her to summon specific characters to her side that can be dismissed anywhere as long as they have a turn ready. Because characters restore HP/SP/FS while undeployed, summons can be used briefly then dismissed at will to save on consumable items. One useful application using this trick in the early game is calling Karinyuiki as an on-demand tank to protect Fia who can then be sent away to heal afterwards. Mid-Game (Chapters 4-7) *At this point in the game, all four of Fia's summons will be available. They all have Goddess Aid, a skill that always protects Fia from one attack each time she enters combat. This effect stacks, so having at least three summons adjacent to her will render her invulnerable to non-AoE attacks. This makes her a highly effective tank in the right situations. *Acquire and completely upgrade the Green Saint's Shoes. They can be equipped by anyone and grant the Flight skill, which is highly useful on later maps. *Succubus Shield can be crafted shortly after Chapter 7 starts. This is a good long term investment because it grants an on-demand Void element magic attack that any character with a respectable INT stat may benefit from having. *The Closed Ice Town map in the Frozen Wastelands can be easily completed early by making use of the Paralysis status on the dangerous high-level enemies positioned in the middle of the map. Diethelm using Snipe with a Thunder Axis Crossbow completely outranges them and the enemies won't move until they are damaged a few times. Once they have been crippled, other characters can help deal damage as long as they are at least 3 squares away. Endgame (Chapters 8-Finale) *The Loser Dungeon cannot be unlocked during either Finale chapter. If you're interested in clearing it, make sure to unlock it by having your characters be defeated a total of 3 times to trigger the event to unlock it. Also, make sure to clear it before entering the B Route Finale. *Light Black Shoes are an excellent piece of buyable equipment exclusive to the A Route Finale. They provide 1 extra MOV and the Swift skill when fully upgraded. There is also a powerful set effect if Ior equips them assuming she is also wearing Thin Black Clothes and a Cleaver weapon. Note that there is a small drawback with this equipment since it drains FS by 1 each round due to the self-inflicted Fear I status effect. Post-game/New Game+ *Before getting any crafting recipe in NG+, salvage or otherwise get rid of the item produced by the recipe and Faith can be gained from those crafting recipes again.